


[all红]八月正值热恋（七）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [7]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old先，注意避雷，请慎入，有ooc本章为炸红车，不喜请绕道
Series: 八月 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287467
Kudos: 9





	[all红]八月正值热恋（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old先，注意避雷，请慎入，有ooc  
> 本章为炸红车，不喜请绕道

“贺天，冷静一点。”贺呈面对自己暴怒的弟弟丝毫不打算让步。他总该学着长大控制自己的情绪才能保护到身边的人，一昧的发怒只会带来伤害。所以现在的贺天并不适合那小孩。

他关心弟弟不代表连喜欢的人一并放弃，他会成为最后的赢家。

“......妈的！”贺天现在还是扛不过贺呈的威压，他咬咬牙收回自己信息素，转身离开之际还一脚踢翻了展正希的行李。

行李箱倒地发出的笨重声吸引了更多人的围观。在路人看来就是两个颜值高的alpha因为旁边长得好看的beta而对峙着。一时间引起了不小骚动，大家都窃窃私语传述着自己所认为的谣言。

和那边三个人的水深火热不同的是，引起这场闹剧真正源头的主角在别的a那里尝试着投怀送抱。

学校叫的出租车是政府合法的专门提供给有突发状况的小情侣，比如自家o发情期莫名其妙就爆发。隔挡板和车窗都被很好的处理过，想当于一个狭小的密闭空间，所以就算两人想要多大尺度也不会有人打扰，结合的信息素也不会影响到路人。

狭小的空间全是莫关山的信息素，清香的橘子味越发的甜腻。怀里的莫关山嘴里含糊不清的叫唤着什么，手胡乱地在展正希身上摸索着。强忍着将人就地正法，展正希一边尽可能用信息素安抚一边想要伸手拿地上莫关山携带的小包有没有抑制剂。起身的那刻展正希才听清了那一直细弱的声音说了什么。

“狗鸡...”

他从来不想乘人之危的。

展正希手里抑制剂掉落在地上，他面无表情看着贴在胸前的脑袋，眼底一直温柔的流光不复存在，反倒染上了不明的晦暗。

红色温热的心脏急促地跳动着，他小心翼翼的捧着，带着虔诚想要献给眼前那跳跃着的火焰。他眼里映着那鲜活的颜色，缓慢的，一点点接近，指尖才触碰到那火焰却转瞬熄灭。心脏还在跳动，光却没了，他很快狂笑起来，眼底溢出了刺寒的泪，将一切的红色染黑。

但他本来也不是什么好人。

反正也不能用抑制剂了不是吗。

黑色的裤子很好的掩盖已经湿了一片的水渍，展正希拉下，看着浑圆有弹性的臀部，分开股缝，粉嫩的穴口在细微的张合，透明的黏液将菊穴四周弄得水光潋滟。

一只手的指尖轻轻捅入小口，另一只手握上了同样兴奋起来的器物，信息素也尽心地安抚着躁动的omega。alpha展现着倾尽天下的温柔，跟怀里揣了块珍宝，温暖体贴让omega更是为之动容。

察觉到omega喘息间的变化展，正希抽回沾满黏液的手指，把人吊在一个不上不下的欢愉境地。看着莫关山扭捏着想要拉回自己的手，展正希将手指上的液体抹到人脸上，转而捏着他的脸，轻柔的话语带着不容抗拒。

“求我。”

水汽氤氲的眸子不解的看着面前温柔的男人，直到接触到那眼底里的冰冷嘲弄，就算体内再难耐的欲望都被冷掉了几分。

——真可怜，还不是个只会求操的婊子。

莫关山刚想要讨好男人的手也渐渐放下，他用尽了力气甩开那带来屈辱的手，他还没允许自己的自尊心被人践踏的地步。

“怎么？想贺天？”展正希也不恼，反倒笑了起来，他拿出莫关山的手机直接拨通了贺天的电话，打开免提递到人面前。

手机响了几下便被接通，“莫仔，你还好吗？”贺天关切的声音传来让莫关山心下一惊。只能往后退着，直到靠在车门，再无藏身之地。他才别过头，捂着嘴将那情欲的喘息杜绝，以免传到电话另一头。

很显然展正希并不想让莫关山立这个贞洁牌坊，他将人重新拽回到身下，硬挺的性器狠狠地撞了进去。突如其来的变故，莫关山止不住发出一声黏腻又绵长的哼声。等莫关山反应过来要捂嘴的时候，他早就被人大力操干起来。

支离破碎的呻吟从电话里传出刺激着贺天的耳膜，他才刚稳定下来的情绪，瞬间被点燃至最高点。隔壁的椅子被当成发泄工具，巨大的声响惊扰到隔壁宿舍的alpha们，但他们也只敢怒不敢言。

“滋味不错，难怪你会喜欢他。”展正希那轻蔑的声音一出，贺天简直想撕碎了他的嘴，他把莫关山当什么了？

“展！正！希！你是疯子吗！”贺天怒吼的声音更是让展正希愉悦，报复的快感让他全身的细胞都叫嚣着要将身下人蹂躏地更彻底。

“彼此彼此，但很可惜，他今天就是我的了。”

没再给机会对面人讲话，展正希挂断了电话，便拉起身下的人坐在自己的怀里，一改刚刚凶猛的攻势，他轻缓地研磨着，逼着他向他臣服，那双通红的双眼再也容不进任何人，只有他展正希。

身体里渴望被好好疼爱的情愫密密麻麻控制着莫关山向alpha妥协，他的腰肢不受控制自己扭动起来，只想要体内那根性器能操干到他最瘙痒的地方。

莫关山不得章法地动作更是让展正希直接停下了动作，他甚至松开了扶着腰侧两旁的手，抱臂想要看omega接下来的动作。

有些微湿的手掌心捧着展正希的脸庞，接着柔软的唇瓣覆了上来，青涩的吻里包含了乞求——他只有欲却没有爱。

“回答我，我是谁？”展正希张口咬在莫关山的腺体上，注入了专属于他的信息素。

omega努力地辨认着，他张了张嘴，“展，展正希。”尾音刚落，莫关山终于享受到alpha带来的舒爽，他放肆地叫喊，满足了alpha征服的欲望，莫关山只觉身处极乐的天堂，飘飘然分不清现实。

直到他的生殖腔再一次被人顶住。

生殖腔传来的疼痛让莫关山不得不给眼前人狠狠的一口，展正希有多蛮横想打开生殖腔，他就有多强硬咬着他的肩膀。脆弱的小口被贯穿成结的那一刻，莫关山仿佛经历了一次了灵魂的抽离。他眼前的一切开始天旋地转起来，昏过去之前，他耳边依稀听见了男人满足的喟叹和感受到一阵温热的流体涌入了体内。

半软的器物带着不舍地滑出，空气里橘子和汽水并没有融合。展正希有些狐疑的将趴在肩上的人拉起，丝毫没有生气的苍白脸色终于让展正希如梦初醒，慌乱搂着晕过去的人，手忙脚乱给两人穿好衣服。他大力地敲打着隔音板，司机打开了一个小窗口，只听见一声急躁的“快去医院！”，他也立即踩下油门。

等医生和护士离去，展正希才敢进入病房，他小心靠近着床边，他怕扰了他来之不易的安逸。他单手握着莫关山的手，听着他浅浅的呼吸，另一只手细细描绘着他的五官。

为什么会失控呢？为什么！

他狠狠闭上眼睛，他不愿承认，但现实却告诉他。

他完蛋了。


End file.
